The present invention generally relates to decorative candles and more particularly to a decorative candle having uniquely shaped, integral gel components suspended within the candle by a petrolatum and paraffin mixture.
Candles have become popular for decorative purposes and as such are being formed in different styles, shapes, and colors. Typically, there are three different types of candles: tapered, molded and container. The candles may be manufactured from a wax such as paraffin, vegetable, or beeswax.
A container candle is formed by pouring molten wax into a container having a wick disposed therein. The wick is extensible through the wax such that as the wick is burned, the wax around the wick will melt thereby providing fuel for the wick to burn. A molded candle is formed by pouring melted wax into a mold containing a wick. The wax is allowed to cool such that it solidifies and is then removable from the mold thereby forming the candle. Tapered candles are formed by dipping a wick into melted wax. Each time the candle is dipped into the melted wax, the wax adheres to itself thereby forming the tapered candle.
Fragrances and/or pigments can be added to the wax to give the candle a unique appearance. Typically, the fragrance and/or pigment is mixed with the wax when in a molten state. The wax containing the fragrance and/or pigment is then formed into the preferred type of candle. The pigment will give the candle a desired coloring, while the fragrance gives the candle a preferred scent. The scent produced by the fragrance may become more pronounced as the candle is being burned.
In addition to making candles out of wax, mineral oil has been used to make candles (i.e., gel candles). The mineral oil is gelatinous and a solid at ambient temperature. Typically, a gel candle is formed by pouring molten mineral oil into a container having a wick. The mineral oil is allowed to cool to its gelatinous state thereby forming a candle within the container. Gel candles burn longer than candles made from paraffin wax because of the high oil content of the gel. Furthermore, gel candles may additionally be scented and/or colored to add more variety to the candles. Additionally, gel components may be fabricated from the mineral oil gel. The gel components are individual pieces of mineral oil gel fabricated into prescribed shapes. The individual gel components may then be placed on the top of a wax candle to provide a more decorative appearance. However, the gel components will not easily adhered to the sides of the wax candle.
The present invention provides a candle whereby the gel components are easily and securely adhered to the sides of a wax candle in order to provide a decorative appearance. The present invention therefore provides a decorative candle whereby the gel components create artistic and decorative wax candles.